Wir machen den Tag zum schönsten Tag
„Wir machen den Tag zum schönsten Tag“ (Originaltitel: „Making Today a Perfect Day“) ist ein Lied aus dem Kurzfilm Die Eiskönigin: Party-Fieber. Das Lied handelt davon, dass Elsa Anna einen perfekten Tag widmen möchte, obwohl sie krank ist. Das Lied ist im Cinderella-Soundtrack seit dem 12. März 2015 verfügbar.Making Today a Perfect Day ist bei Cinderella-Soundtrack dabei Lyrics Deutsch= Elsa: Du hast nie wirklich Geburtstag gehabt. Naja, nur vor meiner Tür, als ich dich ausgesperrt hab'. Nun bin ich endlich hier und jetzt helfe ich dir. Ich bin dein bester Freund, wenn du mich lässt. Achoo! Anna: Elsa, ich glaube du hast dich verkühlt. Elsa: Ich erkälte mich nie. Du weißt schon: Erkältung, sie ist doch kein Teil von mir. Folg' einfach dem Faden. Ich hab' mir einiges für heute ausgedacht. Nichts soll uns stören, heute hält uns nichts auf. Die letzten Wochen hab' ich alles gut geplant. Für dich nahmen Kristoff und Sven sogar ein Bad. Wenn mich jetzt jemand stoppen will, dann glaube ich das kaum. Ich bin Geburtstagsmotiviert und ich erfüll' dir jeden Wunsch, jeden Traum. Ich mach' diesen Tag zum Schönsten Tag für dich! Und wenn er für dich der Schönste wird, dann freut es auch mich. Für alles was du durchgemacht hast schuld' ich dir viel. Ich mach' diesen Tag zum Schönsten Tag für dich! Achoo! Achoo! Anna: Wer drei Mal niest ist doof! Elsa: Passiert nicht. Achoo! Die Überraschung, sie ist ganz speziell..achoo! Anna: Wow, ich bin beeindruckt, aber auch besorgt um dich. Es wäre klüger, wenn du Heim gehst in dein Bett. Elsa: Wir feiern weiter, weil es mir ganz prima geh...achoo! Anna: Elsa, du musst dich jetzt ausruh'n. Elsa: Niemals! Wir haben viel zu tun. Anna: Du brauchst jetzt ärztliche Behandlung. Oaken: Seid Ihr krank? Ich hab' 'n Schnupfenmittel und ich hab's erfunden. Elsa: Nein danke. Anna: Wir nehmen es. Kinderchor: Wir machen den Tag zum Schönsten Tag für dich! Elsa: Machen den Tag zum Schönsten Tag. Kinderchor: Wir singen dir ein Geburtstagslied, heut' feiern wir dich. Elsa: Feiern wir dich! Kinderchor: Wir lieben dich Anna! Elsa: Auch ich liebe dich. Kinderchor: Ja, wir machen den Tag zum Schönsten Tag! Einen fröhlichen Tag, den jeder mag. Machen den Tag zum Schönsten Tag! Elsa: Mach schneller! Jetzt wird geklettert! Anna: Elsa, das wird zu viel. Du brauchst Ruhe. Elsa: Wir müssen zu deinem Geburtstagsfieber. Ich meine deiner Feier! Lass uns träumen. Weiter im Plan. Los, los, los, los! Immer dem Faden entlang. Du und ich, wir sind ein Team. Anna: Elsa? Elsa: Was? Mir geht’s gut. Immer nur zu, mit viel Gesang dem Faden entlang zu dem Ding. Prima, schöne, tolle, happy, happy, happy, kalt, heiß, kalt Geburtstag! Anna: Elsa! Sieh' dich nur an, du hast Fieber. Du glühst ja förmlich. Wir legen jetzt 'ne Pause ein, bis du dich besser fühlst. Na komm, jetzt gib es einfach zu.v Elsa: Na schön... Mir geht’s nicht gut... Es tut mir so Leid, Anna. Ich wollte unbedingt, dass dein Geburtstag perfekt wird. Aber ich habe alles ruiniert. Schon wieder. Anna: Hallo? Du hast überhaupt nichts ruiniert. Aber jetzt musst du ins Bett. Alle: Überraschung! Anna: Wow! Elsa: Wow... Alle: Wir machen den Tag zum Schönsten Tag für dich! Wir machen den Tag zum Freundentag von Liebe und Licht. Kristoff: Das ist der feine Unterschied zwischen Chaos Olaf: und 'nem wirklichen Fest! Alle: Wir machen den Tag zum Schönsten Tag für dich! Machen den Tag zum Schönsten Tag! A-N-N-A! Wir machen den Tag zum Schönsten Tag für dich! Kristoff: Alles Gute zum Geburtstag. Alle: Machen den Tag zum Freudentag mit lachendem Gesicht Kristoff: Ich lieb' dich, Baby! Alle: Ja, du bedeutest uns so viel, für dich sind wir hier! Kristoff: Oh ja. Alle: Wir machen den Tag zum Schönsten Tag! Machen den Tag zum Schönsten Tag! Machen den Tag zum Schönsten Tag! Elsa: Zum Schönsten Tag! Anna: Jetzt reicht's, Abmarsch ins Bett. Elsa: Nein, warte, warte. Ich bin die Königin, ich muss noch ins Geburtstagshorn blasen. Anna: Oh, nein, nein, nein, nein, nein, nein, nein! Elsa: ACHOO! Anna: Das absolut Beste Geschenk von Allen. Elsa: Welches denn? Anna: Das ich dich heute pflegen darf. Elsa: Achoo! |-| Englisch= Elsa: You've never had a real birthday before Except of course the ones you spent outside my locked door So I'm here, way too late to help you celebrate And be your birthday date, if I may...''Achoo! '''Anna:' Elsa, I'm thinking you might have a cold Elsa: I don't get colds. Besides, A cold never bothered me anyway! Just follow the string! I've got big plans! I've got surprises for today! Nothin' but nothin's gonna get in our way! I've worked for weeks - planned everything within my power I even got Kristoff and Sven to take a shower If someone wants to hold me back I'd like to see them try I'm on the birthday plan attack I'm givin' you the sun, the moon, and the sky I'm making today a perfect day for you I'm making today a blast if it's the last thing I do For everything you are to me and all you've been through I'm making today a perfect day for you Achoo! Achoo! Anna: They come in threes... Elsa: I'm fine. Achoo! Surprise surprise! This one is specially...achoo! Anna: Wow, you've got me reeling, but I'm still concerned for you I think it's time that you go home and get some rest Elsa: We are not stopping cause the next one is the b -eh - eh -''achoo! '''Anna:' Elsa, you gotta go lie down Elsa: No way, we have to paint the town Anna: But you need medical attention Oaken: Are you sick? How 'bout a cold remedy Of my own invention? Elsa: No, thanks. Anna: We'll take it. Children's Chorus: We're making today a perfect day for you Elsa: Making today a special day Children's Chorus: We're singing a birthday song to make your wishes come true Elsa: Wishes come true-ooo Children's Chorus: We love Princess Anna Elsa: And I love you too Children's Chorus: So we're making today a perfect day... A fabulous day in every way Yes, we are making today a perfect day! (Instrumental bridge) Elsa: Come on, now we climb! Anna: Elsa, that's too much. You need to rest! Elsa: We need to get to our birthday chills - I mean thrills! Making dreams! Making plans! Go go go go! Follow the string to the end You are my very best friend Anna: Elsa? Elsa: What? I'm fine We're gonna climb!! We're gonna sing!! Follow the string To the thing!! Happy happy happy Merry merry merry Hot cold hot birthday! Anna: Woah! Elsa, look at you; you've got a fever! You're burning up! Alright, we can't go on like this. Let's put this day on hold. Come on, admit it to yourself. Elsa: Okay. I have a cold. I'm sorry, Anna, I just wanted to give you one perfect birthday. But I ruined it, again. Anna: You didn't ruin anything. Let's just get you to bed. Everyone: Surprise!!!! Anna: Wow!! Elsa: Wow? Chorus: We're making today a perfect day for you We're making today a smiley face all shiny and new Kristoff: There's a fine line between chaos Olaf: And a hullabaloo! Chorus: So we're making today a perfect day Making today a perfect day! A! N! N! A! Making today a perfect day for you Kristoff: Happy birthday Chorus: Making today a happy day and no feeling blue Kristoff: I love you baby!! Chorus: For everything you are to us And all that you do Kristoff: I do! Chorus: We're making today a perfect day Making today a perfect day We're making today a perfect day Elsa: Perfect day... Anna: Okay, to bed with you Elsa: No, wait! Wait! All that's left to do is for the Queen to blow the birthday bukkehorn Anna: Oh no no no no no... Elsa: ACHOO! Anna: Best birthday present ever. Elsa: Which one? Anna: You letting me take care of you. Elsa: Achoo! Einzelnachweise Navigation en:Making Today a Perfect Day Kategorie:Die Eiskönigin (Lieder) Kategorie:Lieder Kategorie:Lieder mit Lyrics Kategorie:Lieder, die von mehreren Menschen gesungen werden Kategorie:Lieder, die von dem Hauptcharakter gesungen werden